Rule Of Frieza
by appleman.123
Summary: AU. Frieza killed Goku on Namek and now he and king Cold travel to earth. the Z-fighters must either stop the evil duo, or follow the fate of Goku. im not good with summary's. discontinued.
1. the last ditch effort

**HI! this is my first story so please be kind and cut me some slack. I do not own Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, or Dragon Ball GT. nor any of the characters (sadly) all is owned by the great Akira Toriyama. ENJOY! **

"FRIEZA! IM GOING TO MAKE YOU PAY!" the voice of the angry Super Saiyan yelled out to the tyrant. The feeling of pain had long been nonexistent to the evil ruler Frieza, it had happened so fast. He had total control of the fight, then he killed the Saiyans best friend, Krillen, that was when Goku lost it. His hair turned from jet black, to golden blond. This was what Frieza feared, the reason he had destroyed the Saiyan race. This was a Super Saiyan.

"No, I will not be beaten by a monkey, I REFUSE TO, I..I AM THE STRONGEST IN THE UNIVERSE, AND YOU WILL BE KILLED BY ME!" Frieza shouted to the Saiyan. Goku on the other hand was not threatened by that statement, he rushed toward the tyrant and delivered a punch to Frieza's jaw, followed by a fist in the stomach and finished by a hit to the chest.

"Ka...Me...Ha...Me...HA!" the Super Saiyan shouted, a blue jet of energy shot from Goku's hands, the beams trajectory, Frieza. The former strongest in the universe was heavily injured by the attack "guh...I have to get to 100% to win, Ha...then he will know who the true strongest fighter in the universe is" Frieza said to no one.

The tyrant put what little energy he had left into a ball, not meant to wound but merely knock back. the ball hit its Saiyan target, sending him flying. "good...now I can charge my power" a red aura started to form around Frieza, "75%...86%...92%...100% power!" the ruler exclaimed.

As soon as Goku returned to the fiery battlefield that was the once beautiful planet Namek, he was greeted by a knee to his side and a fist in his gut. Goku managed to block and dodge some of Frieza's attacks, but was failing quickly.

"man...Frieza has really gotten stronger...maybe even stronger than me, but I cant let him win. I have to try, I'll put all of my power into one blast, a Kamehameha wave, if it doesn't work, then...then he wins."

Goku cupped his hand to his side. this was his last hope, this was the last ditch effort.

**HI AGAIN! sorry its kind of short but the next chapters will be longer (maybe). Please review, any tips, suggestions, or advise would really be helpful. Until chapter 2, Goodbye-appleman.123 **


	2. death of hope

**HI! I got my chapter 2 uploaded, YAY! :) ENJOY! (I don't own anything)**

"Ka...Me...Ha...Me...HA!" Goku yelled out to the tyrant. The wave of energy was enormous, enough to destroy the entire planet. Frieza looked at the mountain of power rushing toward him, deep down somewhere in his black heart, he was a little nervous.

when the blast hit its target a giant cloud of ash and blue energy engulfed planet Namek. but when the cloud cleared, Frieza remained. "ah...good try Super Saiyan, but you put all of your energy into 1 attack, foolish I believe." Frieza said calmly while smirking "so do you have anything else that you want to try? or can I just kill you already." the Tyrant said once more.

"No...Krillen, Gohan, Bulma, Chi-Chi, and all the people of earth. I'm sorry." Goku apologized to himself, Frieza was preparing a massive ball of Power above him, once he believed it was ready, he threw it with a shout "GOOD BYE SUPER SAIYAN!"

the impact of the ball on the planets crust was unimaginable, it could even be seen from neighboring planets and moons.

Goku, the hope and savior of the universe, was dead. but that didn't mean Frieza's job was over. He powered back down to his 50% power, he could kill the rest of the vermin at that, heck he could do it at 1% power. he remembered the half Saiyan and the Namek, he had to find them first.

Gohan felt his dad's power lower, and then nothing. he could still feel Frieza's though, that was a bad sign. he went to go see if he could find his dad, forgetting about his heavily wounded teacher and Bulma.

Gohan could not get very far before he saw a dark figure emerging from a cloud of ash, "Fr...Frieza!" Gohan said with disbelief. "ah, you must be the brat your father said something about, well before I killed him." Frieza chuckled at that last bit. Gohan heard what the tyrant said but couldn't think of a response. "oh but don't be sad, you can see him again." Frieza pointed his index finger the half saiyan's chest, but before he could do anything, Gohan charged at him and rapidity punched Frieza in the stomach, he finished the barrage of fist by a Masenko blast that sent Frieza back a little.

but The tyrant didn't appear to take any damage from Gohan's vicious blast. "well now that that is over with, where were we. oh yes I remember!" Frieza once again pointed his index finger at Gohan, this time uninterrupted. a thin red beam shot from his finger and pierced Gohan's armor, followed by his chest.

Gohan fell to the cold, hard ground. He to, was dead. "I need to find the ship they came in, it shouldn't be to far from here." Frieza said to himself. Frieza looked and flew around for a while, before he found the space ship.

"no...Fri...Frieza" the severely injured Namek said slowly. at this point Frieza did not care for chit chat, he just wanted the inhabitants of Namek dead. Frieza held his finger up above his head and formed a relatively large orb of energy, and threw it at the ship, both destroying it and the ones inside.

This was enough carnage for the day. Frieza then found his own space ship, gathered what little minions he had left, with was only 4, but that was all he needed.

Frieza and his minions then left the war ravaged planet, when Frieza was far enough he created another large ball of energy and threw it at Namek. The ship flew away, with Namek burning.

**HI! this was really fun to write so I hope you enjoyed it! sorry that this is still kind of short but after everyone is dead what would Frieza do. oh and King Cold will be in the next chapters. and also tell me how i'm doing with the characters personality.**

**Until next time-appleman.123**


	3. course set for planet Earth

**HI! this is chapter 3 it might be a little short but still. I don't own anything. ENJOY!**

Frieza and his minions landed on Frieza planet 188, not to stay there but to contact his father. "l..lord Frieza!?" a elite said alarmed, the sight of Frieza's true form would differ from his 1st. but Frieza did not care about his alarm. he had work to do "soldier were is the communicator?" Frieza asked the elite.

"its just down there, I'll show you!" now realizing that it was indeed Frieza, he wanted to show off. "I do not need your assistance soldier." Frieza said harshly.

Frieza found the communicator and sent a message to his Father.

_ON KING COLD'S SHIP_

"My lord, we received a message!" a red soldier said to his King. "a message, from who?" Cold asked in his calm voice. "um...it's your son, Lord Frieza" the red soldier answered, "Frieza!? what does he want!?" Cold asked, he hadn't expected it to be from his son. "he says he just killed a Super Saiyan-" the soldier was cut of by the King "WHAT! A SUPER SAIYAN!" Cold yelled out with frustration. he had heard of the Super Saiyan but he thought it was just a silly myth.

"Um, yes, and he says that he wishes to go to Earth, but his ship is to damaged to complete the journey." the soldier replied to Cold. "very well, I will provide transport." the king told his minion.

King Cold got Frieza rather quickly. "Father, set a course for planet Earth"

**please don't stop reading because of this chapter, I know it sucks but the next chapters will be the z-fighters vs Frieza and King Cold's soldiers. again i'm sorry its terribly short.**

**Until next time-appleman.123**


	4. Frieza's arrival

**HI! i'm sorry about chapter 3 being so short, hopefully this is better. I don't own anything. ENJOY!**

The evil father and son duo were heading to Earth, and the remaining Z-fighters had no time to prepare. it was only a matter of time before all the z fighters sensed Frieza and King Cold's energy, only a matter of time before their arrival.

"hey Yamcha, do you sense that energy?" Tein asked his friend. "yea, there huge. do you think Goku, Gohan and Piccolo couldn't kill Frieza?" Yamcha asked.

"that's what it's looking like" Tein said sadly "and without Piccolo, we can't use the Dragon Ball's." Tein said once more.

"we have to avenge them!" Yamcha yelled proudly. "easier said than done Yamcha, but lets give them all we got!" Tein said with a smile. and they went off to join with the others.

The remaining Z-fighters were Tein, Yamcha, Krillen, and Vegeta, who only wished to kill Frieza. After a hour of Discussing strategies and plans, Frieza finally arrived.

First a small group of soldiers came out of the ship, followed by Frieza and his Father. "so, this is Earth. Looks pretty boring to me?" Frieza said looking at the landscape. King Cold was studying the Z-fighters carefully. "I'm confused, are these people meant to stop us. if so that's perfectly normal. SOLDIER!" King Cold said. a yellow lizard like Soldier came up and stood in front of King Cold. "Yes my lord?" the reptilian asked Cold "scan their power levels" Cold told the soldier in front of him.

"Yes sir, alright lets see what we got here" the soldier pressed a button on his green lensed scouter. "O.K...we got...200...220...360 and...500" the yellow soldier told his King. "really? that's it?" Cold said confused, little did he know they were suppressing their power. "I really wanted a challenge, Kill them" he told his soldier.

"with pleasure my lord" the soldier said. he raised his right hand, that had a blaster on it, and was preparing to push the button, however Tein teleported in front of him and punched the soldier in chest, and sent him flying toward the ship.

"WHAT! THESE SOLDIERS HAVE A POWER LEVEL OF 3,000 HOW DID HE DO THAT!?" Cold yelled with anger. "Father calm down, they can hide their true power. something I found out while on Namek." Frieza said in a cool manner.

"Ah, a handy trick. How about I just have Torzon kill them and save us the trouble." Cold then called in a large soldier with Bull like features. he then had Torzon rush toward the Z-fighters.

Torzon landed a punch on Tein's face, sending him flying in to a small mountain, "DESTRUCTO DISK!" Krillen shouted. a yellow disc flew from Krillen's hand and went straight for Torzon's head. Torzon looked in shock and then dodged the Blade. He then ran toward Krillen and pummeled him in to the ground. Torzon's next target was the Saiyan Prince. As Torzon flew toward him and flung his fist's around, Vegeta was dodging every attempt, Vegeta kicked Torzon back and then prepared a blast in his hand.

Vegeta fired the beam at Torzon's torso, it went clean through, leaving a gaping hole in Torzon's chest. "Is this the best you have Frieza! or are you to scared to come fight me by your self you coward!" the Saiyan prince yelled out to the Tyrant. "man, Vegeta just wasted that guy. maybe we have a chance after all." a bloody Krillen thought to himself.

"Fine Vegeta, you want to fight me, alright then. It's my turn now" Frieza said with a smirk. Frieza vs. Vegeta, round two.

**HI! I hope you guys liked this, So who do you think will win. Will the Saiyan Prince regain his pride? or will Frieza rule us all. please review.**

**Until next time-appleman.123**


	5. Frieza Vs Vegeta Pt2

**HI! this is Frieza vs. Vegeta pt2. I might not have many uploads tomorrow. I'm going to Pikes Peek and church. I don't own anything. ENJOY!**

Vegeta rushed toward Frieza and attempted to punch him, Frieza dodged and kicked Vegeta in the stomach witch was finished by a upper cut that sent Vegeta in the air. the Tyrant teleported behind the Fallen Prince and blasted his back witch sent him falling to the ground.

"NO, if Vegeta loses then Frieza will kill us all!" Tein exclaimed as he flew toward the Tyrant. The other Z-fighters followed his lead, Frieza knocked them all back with a flick of the wrist. "DONT INTERFERE! THIS IS BETWEEN ME AND THE SAI-" Frieza was cut off by a blast by the injured Saiyan prince. Vegeta knew this was the time to strike, with Frieza temporarily stunned Vegeta flew toward Frieza and landed a direct Kick to The tyrants side, He then flew up to the clouds and prepared his signature attack. A purple Aura surrounded Vegeta and he fired a large purple beam " TAKE THIS FRIEZA!" he yelled as the beam hit the target.

Frieza was merely scratched by the fatal blast "oh how sad Vegeta, that was your best attack to." Frieza said with a chuckle. the tyrant then teleported in front of the Saiyan and stabbed a hand through the once proud Saiyan prince's chest. blood was pouring out of Vegeta's mouth. Frieza took his hand out, extended his palm and fired a purple wave that engulfed the prince's body. when the blast ended, there was no Vegeta.

Frieza looked toward the shocked Z-fighters and said "that's one down, who wants the pleasure of being killed by me next!?" Frieza's Father, King Cold was smiling at the fighters, not the "happy birthday!" smile, but more of the "I'm going to kill you" type of smile.

Tein Rose up higher than Frieza, put his hands in the form of a triangle and yelled "TRI-BEAM!" a yellow bolt of energy shot from Tein's hands and hit the Tyrant. Again and again.

Tein had spent all his energy on that Tri-Beam. But Frieza arose from the smoke, though he was actually injured by the blast, he was not dead. "how...how dare you!, that actually caused me pain!, and now you will...PAY!" Frieza extended his index finger and shot a Death Beam at Tein's chest.

"That's 2"

**hi! sorry the chapters are so short. and I kind of killed Vegeta of a little quickly. but I hope you enjoyed it!**

**Until next time-appleman.123**


End file.
